1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to transceiver modules. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to an apparatus for providing chassis ground to a printed circuit board located in a transceiver module.
2. The Related Technology
Transceiver modules often include one or more printed circuit boards with electronic circuitry that may need to be chassis grounded. In some copper transceiver modules, for instance, an inner connector structure includes a printed circuit board positioned within the connector structure. Some of the electronic circuitry of this printed circuit board may need to be chassis grounded. However, space constraints within and about the transceiver module can make this electrical grounding difficult.
Some previous attempts to chassis ground electronic circuitry within a transceiver module have provided a link to the electronic circuitry from chassis ground that is relatively distant from the electronic circuitry. However, these previous attempts have resulted in parasitic conductance becoming increasingly problematic because of the relatively lengthy link between the electronic circuitry of the printed circuit board and chassis ground.
In light of the above discussion, a need currently exists for a transceiver module that is configured to provide chassis ground to electronic circuitry on a printed circuit board within the transceiver module. In particular, there is a need for a transceiver module that is configured to provide chassis ground to electronic circuitry on a printed circuit board within the transceiver module through a relatively short link, thereby ensuring proper operation of the transceiver module.